The New Kid
by caitlinjean
Summary: Bella is one of the most popular people in the school, but nobody seems to really get her. Will that all change when the Cullens move in next door? Esme is a single mum with a teenage kid... who is keeping a secret.
1. preface

Preface

I, Isabella Marie Swan, have always hated the boringness of my life. Boring brown eyes, boring, dead straight, brown hair, poring pale skin, always too boringly shy, even the town I live in is boring!

My friends all have exciting things about them.

Alice Brandon, my best friend of all time, was shorter than your average short person, had an inky black pixy cut and was always happy and energetic. She had blue eyes that were constantly buzzed with excitement and she never stopped bouncing. She was impeccably beautiful with an obsession for fashion with the largest closet out of all the people in the school.

Her mother died when her plane from New York to Seattle crashed into the side of a mountain when some foreign hijackers took over the plane, so because her dad is always at work as a doctor surgeon, she spends most of her time sleeping over at my house.

Her boyfriend, Jasper Hale, was also immaculately gorgeous. He had honey blonde hair, was quite tall, and had deep blue eyes. He was gentle and kind but still assertive. He and his twin sister, Rosalie Hale, have a mother who is an accountant in the biggest bank of the state and a father who is a fire fighter. Exciting, isn't it?

Rosalie is the most beautiful person in the school. Scratch that. She is the most beautiful person in the town. Scratch that too. Rosalie Hale is the most beautiful person in the country! (Well, close enough). Her wavy blonde hair is long and silky. Her tall figure has curves in all the right places and she looked stunning no matter what she wore (She had the second largest closet out of the five of us). She would put Miss. Universe to shame. All the guys crushed on her and she was asked out at least seven times a day. Of course, being the nice girl she is, she would let them down easily, but if they went any further, she would glare at them and shut them up. _If looks could kill..._ if she ever got into a fight, she would always come out on top, she was the centre of attention and had a bitchy monster locked up, ready to unleash to anyone who dared stand up to her.

Emmett Swan, my brother and Rose's boyfriend is a loud, friendly giant. He is all muscle. He has short, brown, curly hair, my mum's hazel eyes and dad's appetite. He and Rosalie have a PDA problem (public display of affection). He was also so oblivious to everything that I could fall asleep while he is talking to me and he would keep rambling on about nothing important. Even when he's done talking he still doesn't notice.

See? Also, I was the odd one out love wise. Me, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett... Alice and Jasper were together, Rosalie and Emmett were together, and me, I was single. Yeah, guys crushed on me, but none of them asked me out I didn't have a big, walk-in wardrobe that was half the size of my room, I wasn't into makeup, I knew next to nothing about fashion...

Wow, my life sucks.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**tell me what you think! Read, review, send the link to your friends, even. Trust me, the prefaces are always the worst chapter thingo. The other chapters'll be much better.**

**I'm like a pregnant woman, craving chocolate, except I'm not pregnant and I'm craving reviews (okay, so maybe I am craving chocolate just a little).**


	2. For Sale

**Hi hi, Caitlin here, this is a fanfic that I just... thought of randomly. Enjoy!**

**For Sale**

I walked along the streets of Forks, Washington in the rain... again. This is the third time this week that I arrived home from school dripping wet, and today's Wednesday. My truck died a few weeks ago so I have either been walking home or hitching a ride with my brother. Of course, older brothers are born to be stubborn, so my brother, Emmett Swan, often refused.

Once I was home, I took off my boots and raincoat and walked slowly up the stairs to my bedroom. I lay on my bed giving my legs a rest. Soon, I found myself shivering. I sat up, grabbed my toiletries bag which, for some strange reason, I kept in my room, and headed off the bathroom.

I stood under the burning water of the shower with my eyes closed for god knows how long. The water begun to run cold so I shut off the water and stepped out, wrapping myself in a towel.

I reached my bedroom and was about to get dressed when I saw a dark figure in the corner of the room, so naturally, I screamed. It was dark outside; the only thing casting light into my room was a street lamp across the road. Wow, for it to be this dark, I must've been in the shower for some time.

The dark figure, wearing what I assumed was an attempt at a seductive smile, moved into the centre of my room, where the light coming through my broken window shone on it. Huh. That window wasn't broken before, and all the shards of glass are on the inside. I screamed again.

"Mike Newton?" I said was quite surprised that he would break into my house. Disbelief tinted my voice. I knew that he had a huge crush on me and had wanted to go out with me since eighth grade, which isn't a surprise – when you are one of the five most popular people in the school you have to get used to it – bit I never thought that he would stoop this low.

"Bella, you remember my name!" he exclaimed. It is pretty impossible for me to forget anyway. He follows me around, offering to carry my books, sitting next to me in class – or as close as he can come to it, writing notes on a seemingly endless supply of paper and constantly reminds me of his name. This dude needs help.

I realised that I was still in a towel when he looked me up and down, eyes bulging, and jaw dropped.

"Mike, I need to get dressed," I said. He didn't budge. I followed his gaze, which wasn't on my eyes, and snapped my head back up. "Mike, my face is up here!"

'Sorry, Bells," she said. After taking one last look at my towel-covered body, he lifted his head to look into my eyes. He moved his eyebrows up and down a few times, biting his lip. He stepped forwards, rested his hangs on my bare shoulders, and tried to kiss me. That really hit a nerve. It's hard to make me upset or angry, but this kid just made want to punch something.

I shoved his hands off me, took a step back and said, "First of all, only my friends can call me Bells. You are not my friend. Secondly, you have no right to be in my house. I could take this to the police if I wanted to. You are breaking and entering," I pointed to the freshly-smashed window to my right. "And third, when someone is wearing nothing but a towel and she says she needs to get dressed, it usually means that you should leave. So get out of my house and never come back!" I said all of this in one breath, making me pant slightly, while I moved my arm to point towards my door. I was fuming and it had been so long since I'd ever yelled at someone. It felt kind of good.

"Oh, okay, then," he hung his head and walked out.

"Oh, Mike?" I called him back.

"Yeah?" he replied, appearing once more in the doorway with a bummed expression on his face. I walked over to him seductively. I stood on my toes and leaned into his ear.

"You're paying for the window," I whispered and pushed him harshly back out the door.

* * *

The next day, Mike felt the need to piss me off even more by following me to my seat in biology, then walking me to Gym. I mean, I tell him to back off and he just cranks it up a notch. I was walking out the school gates when Mike pulled up beside me in his car.

"Hey, Bella," Mike said, lean in out of his window, a cue forming behind him. He smiled as I turned to him.

"What, Mike?" I looked back at the cue. It was getting bigger and now there were cars honking. "You'd better be quick."

"I was wondering (honk) if you would (honk, honk) um," he hesitated, looking at the car door.

"Spit it out!" I yelled, accompanied by a loud HONK!

"Would you want to come bowling with me tomorrow night?" he said quickly, looking up.

"Um..." I pretended to ponder it. "NO!"

And with that, I turned and walked off, back towards the school in hope that he would leave me alone. But boy, was it my unlucky day. Mike actually decided to get out of his car and run after me.

"Mike, I think you should move your car," I told him as calmly as I could, turning around. I felt two clammy hands grab my face and my lips come in contact with wet, sloppy ones. My eyes focused as I saw a flash of blonde hair, then a chubby, child-like face, then the both together.

I pushed Mike away and remained calm.

"Just a sec, Mike," I said, holing up a finger, and then turning to my bag. I pulled out my English book, rolled it up into a cylinder and turned to Mike smiling. He smiled back.

Then I started to hit him everywhere with my book. Too bad it wasn't a hard-cover, although it_ was_ thick. The small crowd that had gathered around us had burst into laughter. Mike started to run away just as Emmett pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey, Emmett, wow, you've gotten bigger," Mike laughed nervously as I, along with the rest of my classmates (and a few teachers, I think) all burst out laughing again.

When Emmett gave him a big goofy grin (although it was nothing like the ones he gives me and his friends, it had more of an evilness to it) and started to lightly punch him in the stomach, my knees gave in and I began to roll on the floor laughing my head off. After I regained control over myself enough to stand up, I did just that.

"Thanks, Em," I approached my brother, still coughing out giggles. He just smiled and pulled me into a bear hug. He _does_ love me, it's just that he doesn't like giving me rides – or anything I ever wanted, come to think of it – when Rose is getting a lift from him... which is every single day.

* * *

Later that night, I was eating dinner with the boys after a long lecture from me about table manners. I must admit, even though I partly meant it as a joke, they both went red and began mumbling incoherently. I was about to cut open a potato that was leftover from the night before when my dad broke the almost-silence. It was _almost_ because of the sound of knives and forks hitting the plates.

"So...." he began. "The Robinsons are moving out."

"Yeah?" I asked, taking a bite into the potato on my fork. The Robertsons lived in the house next to ours. He nodded, taking a sip of the can of beer he had next to his dinner plate.

"Saw the for sale sign out front this morning. Hope the new neighbours won't have a loud kid with parties all night long twenty-four seven."

"That house is big enough for a pop star to be satisfied," Emmett laughed.

"Yeah. Not that a pop star would ever move to _Forks_," I mumbled.

"I don't know.. I heard that Edward Mason was moving to Washington for a few years," my dad joked. Emmett and I chuckled along loudly.

Edward Mason was the most popular teenager in the world. His career began as a TV model. His first appearance on a television show was as a guest star, who may I ad, nobody knew, on _Cabin 14_. It was my favourite show up until the spin off, _Skipping School ,_ which, now, of course he was the star of. That got me off watching that show almost instantly.

He was now a 6/5 star movie star and had been discovered for his musical voice in his third movie, _A Month on the Beach With Sally_, and now had over 7 albums, mostly consisting of the same songs, with about two new songs added or replaced.

You may be asking 'How do you know so much?' or 'Are you his number one fan?'. Well, no, I am not some huge fan. In fact, I have a strong dislike for him. Don't ask me why, because I don't know, all I know is that he somehow manages to piss the hell out of me. And I only know about his life because all my friends are obsessed and they tell me all this shit about this guy that they're never going to meet.

As I was packing the dishwasher, I thought about who would move in next door. I hoped it wasn't some little kid who makes lots of noise and needs babysitting because whenever there is a kid in need of a babysitter, my dad recommends me.

Oh well. At least a baby is worse than a nerd...

**Sorry this took so long, but I've been grounded, suffering from severe writer's block, and, well, I kind of forgot about this story. Check out my other stories, too. It'd mean a lot to me if you reviewed. If you do, I will send you an e-hug!**

**Remember, if you don't review, I will be hurt.**


End file.
